Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally be used in residential and/or commercial structures to provide heating and/or cooling in order to create comfortable conditions inside climate conditioned areas associated with such structures. To provide an airflow of conditioned air into such conditioned areas, most HVAC systems employ a fan to move the conditioned air through the HVAC system and into the climate conditioned areas. Further, to maximize performance of the HVAC system, it is crucial to maximize the performance and/or efficiency of the fan.